I Can Be Juliet And You Can Be Romeo
by CandyCaneWriter
Summary: A Lucy and Zeref pairing! Set when the S-class mission was attacked by Grimoire Heart and Zeref appears to Lucy's aid. Will Zeref finally find love and stop destruction? Well I don't know lets find out together!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! I'm taking a break from my other story because I have run out of ideas :( The story is set when the S-class exam id going on but then they are attacked by Grimoire Heart. This is going to be a Zeref X Lucy (As I have an addiction to Zeref...) so if you don't like it then THERE'S THE RED CROSS!... Joking... I'm sure you'll love it my precious ^-^... **

**Happy: Your creepy...**

**e_e You're not getting any fish for a year**

**Happy: NOOOO MY LIFE IS OVER!**

**Heh heh -Insert evil face here!- On with the story :P**

* * *

**Lucy's POV (Point Of View)**

The pain shot through my leg, making me loose my balance and fall on the ground. I stayed there lying on my back looking up at the sky. _Natsu help me.. _"Well well, who do we have here? Just my luck! A little Fairy to play with." I sat up then groaned at the huge fat dude in front of me. _Not this fatty again.. _"Please fuck off before I Lucy kick you where the sun doesn't shine, fatty!" I saw the fat guy pout then reach for that doll thing again. "Oh please your not going to kill me with that curse doll." That's when he smirked. "Oh but what if I stab the doll in the heart!" _Seductive mode activate. _I started to crawl towards him in a sexy manner making him nervous. The pain once again shot through my leg making me wince but I ignored it and carried on with my plan. "But Hikaru baby, Why would you want to kill a women who has a beautiful body like mine?" He began to tremble. "I could show you a good time.." Hikaru held his nose to try and stop the bleeding but it didn't work. Instead he shot backwards, blood spraying everywhere. He fell on his back and fainted, his leg twitching every two minutes. This was my cue to escape. I got onto my two legs and began limping away. Every step the pain got worse and eventually I grew tired and weak. I finally collapsed and rolled down the hill. Not knowing that Zeref and Natsu was down below fighting.

**Natsu's POV**

**"**WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but this black haired dude didn't reply. He was muttering how he was so lonely and that everything he touches dies. _What a forever-alone-r..._ Suddenly, something seemed to had caught the guys attention because he turned around and Lucy was lying on the floor. She was hurt. If it wasn't for her breathing I would of though she was dead! "LUCY!" I ran over but was stopped by Happy who was carrying Elfman who was carrying Evergreen. "Natsuuuu~! Their too heavy!" Happy let go of them and dropped down exhausted. I looked back over at Lucy but she and the other guy was gone. "LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

**Zeref's POV**

I held this girl who was called Lucy in my arms and headed towards the lake that was near the huge tree in the middle of the island. (**I don't know if there is one there I just made it up okay! :P**) I placed her at the waters edge and knelled beside her then began to clean her up. I tore of a bit of my clothing and dipped it into the clear water. I gently rubbed the soaked rag over the blood and the dirt to clean them away. I was maybe to gentle because it took ages for the stain to come of her delicate skin. I was scared that I would break her. _Why am I even bothering? Should I really care for humans anyway? _My thoughts where disrupted because Lucy began to awaken. "Where am I?" She sat up to look around but quickly clutched her leg as if it was in pain. "Jesus.. I thought the pain would go by now." I stared at her as she rocked back and forth trying to comfort herself but failing as every time she rocked, she winced in pain. She finally looked up and caught my eye. "W-Who are y-y-you?" A small smiled managed to appear on my face. "There's no need to worry. I'll protect you." She nodded and started to move forward. She rested her head against my chest and snuggled in to make herself comfy. "What's your name?" _Well she's going to find out sooner or later._ "Zeref." I was waiting for her to scream and run but instead she nodded and started to fidget. I tensed up as the blonde fidgeted but stopped as her breathing began to relax and she drifted off to sleep. I ran my hand through her hair and smiled down at her. _Why is she even alive? Shouldn't she be dead by now like all the plants and tree's? Why do I feel warm around her? What is happening to me? _The unanswered questions ran through my head but one of them was bugging me the most. "Lucy... Why do I feel the need to protect you?"

* * *

**TADA! First chapter complete! A little short but EH! Who cares it's good to have a small chapter to start with right? **

**Happy: I like Zeref he seems nice. **

**Thats what you think. **

**Happy: Whats that supposed to mean? **

**Nothing nothing -evil grin- REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Happy: Yeah I want to read all your comments! Pwease give me fish okay! **

**Oh shush. Until next time bye! **

**Happy: Yeah! See ya my little fish donators! **

**Oh what the hell is that even a word? **

**Happy: What are words? **

**-facepalm- BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello my fellow readers! **

**Happy: I didn't get any fish :(**

**Ahh poor little happy.. Do you want a hug? **

**Happy: No. **

**...okay... :( I feel rejected..**

**Happy: And so you should. Beth doesn't own fairy tail. **

**If I did there would be mini chibi versions of Zeref everywhere... **

**Happy: Weirdo... HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy... Why do I feel the need to protect you?" I smiled as Zeref stroked my hair. _Must stay 'asleep' Lucy... _"I know your awake." I sat up and turned towards Zeref who had a smirk on his usually saddened face. "Yeah I just woke up..." "Liar!" I pouted then decided to stand up, Zeref doing so as well. Then I felt the urge to push him in the water. So I did. "Lucy what are yo-" ~Push~ "OH! I'm so sorry! I couldn't control my arms and strength for a second!" Zeref rose from the surface looking like he would murder someone. That someone being me. "WHY YOU!" "HELP!"

**Natsu's POV **

I had hurried back to camp to tell everyone of Lucy's disappearance. There was a was a search party issued at once and everyone one quickly left to search for her. We still had to keep a eye out because there was still enemies lurking about. _Please be safe Lucy... _

**Zeref's POV**

Long story short. We both was soaked. And Lucy was very. Very. VERY. Pissed. "ZEREF!" I started to back away from the furious blonde. "Oh no you don't!" She grabbed onto my wet cloak before I could run away. She pulled me closer and I could feel her hot breath against my ear. "You think your going to get away that easy huh? Well that's not happening today." I gulped. I have never felt so scared of someone in my whole life. Me, Zeref the all and mighty dark evil lord, was scared of a weak celestial mage. I turned to face her, sweat already forming on my head. "Now now Lucy, I'm sure they will dry..." She released my cloak and went and sat in the sun, the scowl not leaving her face. "Baka Natsu not saving me in time... have to go all seductive mode.. baka fat guy..." She carried on mumbling curses and her problems. "THEIR NOT FREAKING DRYING!" I gulped again. _seriously why the hell are you scared of her. _Then Lucy started to strip. Well she still had her bikini underneath but still... I could feel the heat rising to my face as she peeled off her drenched belly top. "Your going to catch a cold Zeref if you stay in them clothes." I nodded, not really knowing what to do. I started to take off my cloak as Lucy carried on sunbathing. Then came off my top. Then the shoes. And the socks. Then my trousers. I lied my clothes out in the sun to dry. I noticed Lucy take a sneaky peak at me. This resulted me going bright red and trying to hide behind a tree while Lucy laughs, clutching her stomach in the process. "Sheesh Zeref, your so pale! Come sit next to me and catch the rays." I hesitated but gave in. I sat next to Lucy. In the sun. Half naked. Waiting for my clothes to dry. _This. Is. The. Most. Embarrassing. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Done. _"Sooo... Hows your day been?" "Oh just.. talking to a pink haired dude then found you and then yeah." She looked at me. "Pink haired dude? Wait you mean Natsu?" I nodded. _I don't know his name! sheesh women these days! _"Oh cool. It's comforting knowing that he's still alive then." _Wait what? _"okay then.." Lucy then reached over and touched my face. "Wow. Your really red. Do you have a fever or something? Have you caught a cold?" I shook my head. "No.. I just feel hot." She nodded and her faced turned back to her original smile. "I'm glad to hear that then." "LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Our heads snapped in the direction of the voice. The the pink haired dude walked out of the bushes and stood there in shock. Well any one would be. To find a hot chick and the most dangerous person on earth sun bathing, waiting for their clothes to dry. I'd be shocked to. "Lucy?" Lucy nodded. "And Zeref." He said it quite calmly until he found out what he said. "WAIT ZEREF!" I waved. "Sup?" He stumbled backwards. "Lucy get behind me now." "Why?" "because I said so." Lucy shook her head then wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Nah! I'd rather stay with this weirdo." I looked at her while she smirked. "Weirdo?" "Mhm!" I facepalmed. "LUCY! YOUR WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS KILLING MACHINE ON EARTH GET THE FUCK BEHIND ME!" "No." Natsu stared at her. "Wait why ain't you dead yet?" Lucy shrugged and I piped up. "I don't know either." The two looked at me. "Maybe... I'm the second most powerful person in the world!" Natsu laughed as Lucy punched the air. "As if Lucy!" And just at the moment Acnologia flew above us. "Shit."

* * *

**Happy: Beth is very very sorry that she didn't update soon. She's just got a beating from Erza so you don't need to worry. **

**I ache all over... **

**Happy: That's your fault. **

**My bum hurts. **

**Happy: Please give me fish and review! Thank you see ya! :D**

**Buh bye... help me... **

**Happy: NOPE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello everyone ^-^ **

**Happy: HAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Oh shut up already -.-**

**Happy: HAHA! I got 1,000 fishies! AND someone was happy you got beat up by Erza! **

**Why is everyone so evil -starts crying- **

**Happy: Because your supid**

**Says the one who can't say stupid. **

**Happy: Shut up. Ain't you got something important to say anyway? **

**Yes I do. Thank you baka neko for reminding me. **

**Happy: EXCUSE ME!**

**Yes please excuse you, there's the door right there. ANYWAY! I won't be updating for the next 2 days as I'm going to my friends sleep over party! **

**Happy: umph. And we're not invited. **

**And that's a good thing because then you can't bully me. **

**Happy: I NEVER BULLY YOU!**

**Of course you don't. **

**Happy: I caught your sarcasm Bethy.**

**I like that nick name ^-^**

**Happy: Bethy doesn't own Fairy Tail. If she did I would be more awesome. **

**No. I'd make you a rat. A flying rat. Everyone's nightmare -evil grin- **

**Happy: Onto the story!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Shit" I looked up at the flying dragon. "Is that Acnologia?" "DON'T JUST STAND THERE RUN!" We took off running in the direction of the camp, with me holding... no dragging Zeref with me. That was until I fell over and Zeref came crashing down with me. I tried to get up but Acnologia grabbed me and we flew off. It took me high up in the sky. And that's when I though I was going to die.

**Natsu's POV**

"LUUCY!" I screamed out her name hoping the dragon came back to return her. But she never came. Me and now the crying Zeref went back to camp. Everyone was shocked at first to find that the evil dark lord was here but they calmed down when me and Zeref went in the depressing corner and cried. Everyone forgot he was a evil person. Everyone was nice towards him because they had learnt what had happened. You could say everyone was depressed but that probably woundn't explain the pain we all feel. This was the last we heard from Lucy for 8 whole years. (The 7 year gap doesn't exist.)

-After 8 years-

I sat down at my usual table with Zeref. It was in the corner of the guild where no one could bother us. Instead we only had each other. I've become close friends with Zeref actually. I found out he's not a bad guy. The guild had it's usual depressing atmosphere like any other day. I looked up at Zeref who had a glass of water and was swirling it around with his finger. "I wonder how Lucy's doing." Zeref nodded. Lucy was a sensitive subject around the guild. We all knew not to talk about her but if we did we were to only talk quietly to our friend. This is because it will set the whole guild off crying and looking at the door every 2 seconds to see if the certain blond celestial mage was there. However she was no where to be found. I'm less dense. I'm going off this topic because it's a sad one. I've learnt to like libraries. I know what your thinking. 'Natsu and Libraries? I thought I'd never see the day!' Yeah. That's what everyone else said too. I've become the regular in the Magnolia Library. I usually take horror books out or fairy tales of how the prince saves the princess and defeats the dragon. I mean don't get me wrong, I love dragons really! But the one that got Lucy is a terrible terrible dragon. I mean, WHAT KIND OF DRAGON WOULD TAKE MY NAKAMA? Dragons are meant to be kind and friendly like Igneel. NOT LIKE ACNOLOGIA! Zeref had noticed I was clenching my fist and was trying so hard not to wreck the town screaming Lucy's name. "Natsu, I think you should calm down for everyone's sake." I nodded. I rose from my seat and walked over to the guild doors. Zeref knows I'm going to the library to calm down. Libraries remind me of her and that's probably one of the reasons I've learnt to like them. It's also because everyone says I'm dense and I want to do something about it. It's quite hard to believe that we're known as the most depressing guild in all of Fiore. I can still remember what it used to be like. The guild will probably never been the same. Some of us are trying to go back to normal but we never get the warm smiles we got from Lucy to motivate us any more. The people in Magnolia think Lucy is dead but I have reasons otherwise. If she was dead we would all feel the gaping hole in our hearts grow larger. It's like we know if any one of us dies because we would somehow feel we've lost something very precious. But it's never happened to anyone of us so we're all good knowing she's not dead. I miss Lucy. I want to tell her how so much has changed. How I'm not dumb and how I'm great friends with Zeref and how everyone has accepted Zeref. I bet you that's what Lucy wanted. I can almost picture her smile if I told her this. But imagining it isn't like the real thing. No the real thing is definitely better. I've finally arrived at the Library. I walked over to my usual spot near the little crack in the wall where there's this book. Well it's a photo album. Someone must of wedged it in there. I believe it might of been Lucy because it's pictures of me and the whole of Fairy Tail. Theres many pictures of her aswell. And every time I go to it, 1 more picture gets added. See this is why I haven't given up hope. Because I know that she's out there somewhere. And she's just waiting. Waiting to be found.

* * *

**THAT ENDING! **

**Happy: WAS AMAZING**

**was... you mean is! **

**Happy: Whatever. **

**I'd like to thank all you lovely people for reviewing and enjoying my story. **

**Happy: Yeah! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys!**

**So keep reviewing because we all know that you love me and Happy and our rolling commentary! **

**Happy: Nah they just love me because I'm adorable!**

**Yeah yeah whatever helps you sleep at night!**

**Happy: What are you trying to say Bethy?**

**Oh nothing. **

**Happy: Well then. Review everyone! And remember to give me fish! **

**psst don't give him fish he doesn't deserve it!**

**Happy: psst Yesh I doo**

**Psst no you don't!**

**Happy: Yes I do! See ya guys! **

**See ya in the next update! **

**Bethy and Happy: SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello minna! Did you miss me? **

**Happy: Well I certainly didn't **

**You evil cat -.- You always seem to dampen my moods.. **

**Happy: YES I CAN BE THE NEW EVIL PERSON IN YOUR STORY! **

**Not a chance.. Well enough of that.. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! **

**Oh btw the POV's will usually be either Natsu's, Lucy's or Zeref or 3rd Person. Okay? OKAY!**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Hurry up Natsu and wake up!" I still lay there half asleep while the unknown person shook me. "5 more minutes.." I heard the person sigh then shake me violently again. "WAKE UP OR YOU WON'T SEE THE NEW GUILD MEMBER!" I sat up abruptly causing our heads to smack together and knock me back down. "OUCH! Watch it Natsu! Jesus! I'm going to get a huge lump now!" I sat up once again but slower, looking at my surroundings. I was in the corner of my favourite library with the album at my side and Zeref opposite me holding his head in pain. "What do you mean new guild member?" Zeref stood up and held his hand out to me. "Come on! It's better to just show you!" I took his hand and we sped off at high speed to the guild.

We entered the guild to find it happy and excitable unlike it's usual self. And that's when I saw her, the new member to our guild. She had brown locks that reached just midway at her back. She wore a black and white stripy top with black shorts. She then has black tights with black and white stripy knee high socks covering them, one at her knee the other at her ankle. She had black converse on and had black heart earrings with a matching necklace. I started to walk up to her ready for my warm greeting but she beat me to it. "HI! I'm Lai Kai but just call me Lai! And who might you be?" She had this amazing smile and beautiful black eyes. "Hey. I'm Natsu and this is Zeref." I pointed at the idiot next to me. She smiled her amazing smile again. "It's nice to meet ya!" _She's cute but she's not my type.. maybe Zeref's? _I nodded "You too. Hey why don't we all go on a mission together?" She nodded and wiggled with excitement. "THAT SOUNDS BRILLIANT! Let's go to the mission board and pick one straight away." Me and Zeref exchanged glances then we both shrugged. "Why not?" We all ran over to the mission board and tried to pick the perfect one. "Let's pick a easy one first as it's your first time here..." She shook her head and punched the air in determination. "NO WAY! I'm too fired up to get something easy!" To be honest I was shocked when she said that but then excited to at the same time. "She reminds me of what you used to be like Natsu!" I nodded. "YEAH LET'S NOT GO EASY!" I punched the air with her then picked up a job more challenging. "READ IT OUT THEN!" I shrugged. "Help. Monster attacking town. Please save us. Reward: 400,000 Jewels. Hey this seems cool, let's go to Mira!" Zeref and Lai both nodded in unison then we trotted over to Mira. She laughed as we came to her to stamp permission. "First day here and you've already made friends with the most depressing people and made them go on a job! Your definitely staying girl!" Lai giggled and we split ways to gather supplies then meet at the train station.

Me and Zeref were walking along side each other making our way to the train station. "Hey Natsu." I looked at him curiously as he stared on ahead. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?" I nodded. "Yeah. It's kinda like a second chance right.. Do you think she will ever come back?" Zeref smiled and looked down. "I can't tell the future but I'm sure she's out there somewhere finding her way home. It could be days, months, years until she comes back but... I'm never going to loose hope." "Yeah me too." We carried on walking in a comfortable silence until we made it to the train station where a over excited Lai was walking back and forth. "You finally made it! Do you know how long I was waiting? 30 minutes! You are a bunch of slow couches you know that?" We all laughed as we stepped onto the train. That was until I fell head first on the train floor when it started to move. "OH MY GOD! Are you okay natsu? QUICK SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" I could hear Zeref chuckle and tell her it's normal for me to do that. I was pulled onto a seat and my head was rested against Lai's lap. She patted my head like a dog and tried to comfort me. "There there, it's okay everything will get better okay Natsu!" I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as I heard her say quietly. "Just like old times." My ears might of heard wrong because my motion sickness plays up but I swear that's what she said.

I woke up to Lai stroking my hair while chatting to Zeref about something weird. "YEAH WELL I HAVE A LEVEL 89 DARKRAI BEAT THAT BITCH!" I heard Zeref sigh. "No no no. I have a level 100 Mew I can easily beat your Darkrai." Lai's fists clench which pulled my hair making me yelp in pain. Lai gasped and rubbed her hand over the sore spot. "GOMEN NATSU!" I nodded as I tried to hold the sick in my throat. She started to stroke my hair again. "It's okay Natsu we're nearly there." She used her soft voice again like last time making Zeref melt in his seat. _Oh he likes her! I now have something to tease him about now. _The train stopped and I leaped from my seat and ran out the train doors. I fell to the ground and kissed the floor. "OH SWEET NOT-MOVING GROUND!" Lai ad Zeref had now stepped off the train chatting but then stopped as they saw me. "Wow. And he calls you a weirdo." Zeref nodded and they both walked past me acting as if they don't know me. "HEY WAIT UP YOU IGNORANT BAKAS!" I ran up to them both and put my arm's around them. "Let's get this mission done!" We all laughed as we set off towards our destination. The monster!

* * *

**And this explains how Natsu can loose all his intelligence on a simple train ride! **

**Happy: Poor Natsu.**

**No. Poor Zeref and Lai having a weird and dense nakama who kisses the floor. **

**Happy: Well it's not his fault he has motion sickness.. **

**You have a point I guess.. Please review it means alot!**

**Happy: Yeah we thank you all for the fish you give me and all your comments. **

**If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be there. **

**Happy: Until the next update**

**Me and Happy: SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ELLO EVERYONE! Sooo Yesterday I went to Comic Con in London and it was AMAZING! I'm so going next month! I got a Happy plushy and-**

**Happy: They sell doubles of me? THEY KILL THEM AND STUFF THEM! HOW COULD YOU BUY ONE OF THOSE BETH?**

**-facepalm- and I got a Erza key ring! **

**Happy: They stick Erza on key rings too? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO! **

**Someone please kill this idiot -.-**

**Happy: So mean x_x**

**And I burnt my wrist trying to make my Umbreon cosplay outfit xD It hurts -.-**

**Happy: Serves you right!**

**Anyway! Heres the new chapter you've been waiting for! **

* * *

**Lai's POV**

"Where is this thing anyway?!" I sighed and looked at Natsu who was looking around and throwing his arms up in disappointment. Zeref pulled out the crumpled flyer and scanned it for information. I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to read it as well. "Anything?" Zeref jumped and looked at me. He relaxed and shook his head. "Nope nothing." I sighed. "Not even a person we can contact to find out stuff?" Again he shook his head. I threw my hands up in frustration and took the flyer. I scanned it over and over then let out a laugh. Zeref and Natsu looked at me confused. "You two are not very good readers if you miss key info." They both blinked at me then smiled. Natsu threw his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me, earning a jealous growl from Zeref. "Go on then tell us then!" I nodded as I peeled Natsu's arm off me and read the info out loud. "Well, it says here that the monster can take human forms and no one knows what it's true form is." They nodded meaning they understood. "Also the human form in a 30 year old man with black hair and usually a goth sense of style." I screwed up the flyer and shoved it in my jacket pocket. "Well then let's get on then." we all walked on ahead, our eye's peeled for the man in the description.

"IT'S BEEN TWO FREAKING HOURS! I'M HUNGRY!" I held my stomach hoping it would stop growling but it didn't help. "We. Must. Keep. Searching." Natsu was on the floor crawling forward and then dramatically fell to the floor, his arm stretched forward and let out his last breath. I kicked him in the side as I walked past him and smiled when I heard a muffled yelp. "Ow Lucy that hurt.." I looked at him confused. "Who's Lucy?" Zeref's attention was now directed towards us and Natsu got up. "I'm sorry... you remind me of her." I nodded. "It's fine. Do you mind telling me about her?" Natsu shook his head and kept it low. "It's a sensitive subject." "I understand." We walked awkwardly for a few moments until we saw the person. He had black hair and a goth sense of fashion. I looked at the two boys who had seen the same and they both nodded. We casually made our way over to him. He saw us coming and smiled. He began walking up to me and grabbed my hand. "JESUS LAI! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been." _Oh no. Not you. _"You've been the one troubling the town? I should of known.." He bowed his head and mumbled a apology. He then looked up and caught sight of the two boys behind me. He sighed and shook his head. "I should of known you'd go back there." I smiled. "Their not that bad dad." My dad sighed again and walked past me and to the boys. Natsu had now caught sight of him and began to growl. Dad took a step back and looked at me again. "I thought you said their not bad?" I sighed. "It doesn't really help if you're the one we are trying to capture." His mouth was now formed a 'O' shape and then laughed. "Well then! I owe everyone on a apology so.. GOMEN EVERYONE!" I chuckled. "And I suppose I should introduce myself! I am Ac... Ace! Yes Ace, Lai's father." Dad pulled Natsu into a head lock and ruffled his hair while laughing. I noticed Zeref was eyeing him closely like he remembers him from somewhere. _Please don't notice.. _Then Zeref looked at me, then my dad again and then back at me. "I see no resemblance between you two..." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's because I'm adopted." Natsu had finally been released and was listening to mine and Zeref's conversation. "So that's why he's so young! I understand now." I nervously laughed. "Well we better report what's happened and go home." We all smiled and made our way to police station to tell what's happening. My dad pulled me away from Natsu and Zeref and waited for them to go on a bit further. "How long are you going to keep up the act?" I gulped. "I don't know. As long as it takes I suppose." Acnologia nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing, Lucy."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! **

**Happy: WOOOOOAHHHHHHH! I never expected that! **

**Haha.. neither did I.. I just go with the flow ;s**

**Happy: Makes sense.. **

**SOO How'd you like the chapter? cool right? Let me know what you think by reviewing! **

**Happy: Also thank you so much for the fish you give me and thanks for all the kind reviews!**

**Until next time.. **

**Me and Happy: BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello Minna**

**Happy: When will you give me a fishy beth?**

**Urm.. How about never?**

**Happy: But that's ages away!**

**... -facepalm- Here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for! :D**

* * *

**Zeref's POV**

We had told the police of the situation and didn't even get a award so now we're walking back to the train station. Natsu was now ahead of everyone sulking and mumbling how we deserved a award anyway and also how he has to ride another train. "Hey Zeref!" I turned to see Lai running up to me leaving Ace behind. _I wander what they were talking about.. That Ace does remind me of someone but I don't know who.. _Lai had finally reached my side and was panting. "What's troubling you Lai?" Lai looked up at me blankly and asked her question. "How come you haven't been arrested?" I fell down. Not only was I shocked because of that question, I was a little bit offended too. I quickly got up and brushed the dirt off. "I don't know how to answer that question, Lai." She must f realised how harsh she was because she smacked her self. "That was harsh of me.. Let me rephrase it.. How come you haven't been arrested because your meant to me dangerous, right?" I carefully thought about my answer for a while, leaving her to stare at me impatiently. "I guess someone I met 8 years ago changed me. I don't know how and I don't know why but she just did. And that made me change." Lai nodded and took in her newly found information. She thought for a while, letting my words process in her head. "So where is she now?" I shrugged. I actually don't have the slightest clue.. "Out there somewhere." I pointed forward, her gaze following my movement. "Now this is my last question. Who is she?" Her voice still held no emotion. I hesitated on answering. _I might as well tell her the truth. _"Her name is Lucy." Lai smiled and nodded. "She must of made a huge impact on you if she managed to change you." I smiled. "Yeah maybe." Lai took my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. Lai looked up at the sky with a faint smile on her lips "Someone once said to me that on your darkest of days there's always going to be hope, even if it is small. You have to grab that bit of hope and pray for the good things to happen." I nodded while trying to keep my bush down. "Yeah thanks." Lai's smiled grew a little and she turned to me. She came closer to my face and I could feel her hot breath against my neck. She planted a small kiss on my cheek and let go of my hand. She then turned to Ace and skipped over to him. I placed my hand over her planted kiss and smiled. I started to walk forward but then bumped into Natsu. He had a evil grin on his face like Mira's when she's matchmaking. "Oh god." He laughed evilly and placed his hand on my shoulder. "HAHA! I can now match make with Mira again!" I sighed. "Please spare me Natsu." Natsu shook his head. "No way I'm not letting this chance slip away. I can finally tease you about something new!" He llifted his hand off my shoulder and began to skip forward singing babyish kids songs about love. He stopped singing and his face fell when we turned up at the station. He turned to me pleadingly. "Not happening Natsu. We're taking this train whether you like it or not." Natsu groaned then we all stepped on to the train. Ace and Lai was sat across from me and the weak Natsu whispering. I could only pick up a few bits. "But dad why can't I go later." "No. no. no. no. You need to otherwise you won't get stronger." _What are they talking about? _"But dad-" "Lulu listen to me! You are going and you are going next week! End of discussion." Lai nodded and turned to us. "Sorry about that.. Father and daughter things.. Did you hear any of it?" I shook my head. "I don't know about Natsu but I don't think he really hears anything on train rides." Lai and Ace chuckled as Natsu groaned. "Well that's good." Ace elbowed Lai and she looked down with a sad expression. "I'll be leaving next week for about 2 weeks..." I tilted my head a little in confusion. "I have to go train.. My magic can't train itself.." She tried to chuckle at her last statement but failed. "I never asked Lai, but what is your magic?" Lai turned to Ace who nodded. "Well... I'm a elemental dragon slayer." I nodded slowly trying to let the information sink. "Thats.. really.. urgh.. cool..." Lai laughed as Natsu struggled to speak. "Thank you Natsu." The situation was pretty awkward for a while, knowing that Lai is stronger than Natsu and possibly me. The train slowed down and we arrived a Magnolia train station. Natsu jumped out of his seat and ran all the way to the guild. We arrived shortly after him. The trip must of done something because he was really energetic and happy. _I wander if he knows something I don't._

__**Natsu's POV**

_I knew she would come back to us._

* * *

**Done! Woo Halloween is soon! **

**Happy: Bethy what are you dressing up as?**

**A PANDA! **

**Happy: I'm going to be Dracula! **

**So you'll be sucking fishes blood? **

**Happy: YUP!**

**Gross... Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Happy: We thank you all for you kind reviews and my fish!**

**Until next time.**

**Me and Happy: BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Minna! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My internet connection thingy blew up.. O.O ****Literally**! So anyway lets skip to the point! This chapter is going to be how Acnologia and lucy became like father and daughter because I'm sure you would all like to know this big mystery!

**Happy: I for one want to know anyway. **

**No one cares about you Happy**

**Happy: BETH! How could you! after all we've been through! I thought that you cared for me! BUT NO! YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL!**

**Drama queen.. Here's the chapter you've ll been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Happy: DON'T IGNORE MY DRAMATIC SPEECH **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Dear Mother,

I remember how it all happened. That day when I thought I was going to die. I was wrong. I was so wrong. It turns out that it was a complete opposite. Instead of being food, I was treasure. Who knew that my dragon father has been searching for me for all these years. I know I didn't. And I still can't really believe it right now, to this moment. However, I know it's all real. But even if it is a dream, I never want to wake up.

=Flash back=

"PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMN DRAGON! I DON'T WANT TO BE DRAGON FOOD! TAKE ME BACK TO ZEREF AT ONCE!" The dragon ignored me and carried on flying to his 'den/nest/house/cloud'? "Lucy. I would never hurt you." I don't know why but a warm feeling rushed through me. It was like I already knew he wasn't but I had to make sure. "Where are we going?" The dragon shook his head and dived down. Oh great! We've finally arrived at his home! Oh joy! He placed be down and then landed behind me. I turned to face the beast. I also don't know why I find the dragon so beautiful. Everything about it is very pretty. Even though its meant to be a destructive, evil and dangerous creature, I just want to hug it... OKAY! THATS JUST A TINY BIT WEIRD LUCY! But it's true. "Lucy. Are you scared?" To my surprise I shook my head. I heard the beast sigh with relief and it began to glow. It was a electric blue glow that surrounded it body but then it grew smaller and smaller until it became a middle aged man size. Once the glow vanished I was able to see what took the dragons place. It was true he was a middle aged man, probably around 30. He had black hair that covered one eye and black and electric blue clothing. So dragons can take form of humans? Cool! I mean.. I WANT TO GO HOME!... Yeah.. Acnologia smiled and moved forward. He pulled me into a hug and smiled on my hair. "Feels like ages since I last met you.. Oh! of course you won't remember since you were little.. hmm maybe about 3 or 4.. maybe 5." "...So it was you then "

=flash back inside of a flash back=

_I skipped through the garden like I always did on a Sunday afternoon. The breeze was gentle today and all the flowers look really pretty. I skipped down the path and to the ivy hidden gate that was through the bushes where a little hole was at the bottom. it was big enough for a little girl age 5 to fit through. I always crawled through it on Sundays where I get to adventure in the garden when no one was looking. I go through the gate and pass the little lake. I then make my way through the forest where there is a clearing in the middle. The clearing had wild flowers and I could look at the sky. After a few hours I would go home but this Sunday was different. I lay on the patch of grass between all the daisies and blue bells and looked up at the blue sky. It was all peaceful and calm until a huge black flying thing blocked the sky. The thing flew down and landed on the soft ground without making a single noise. it tucked its huge wings in its back and sat up staring at me with its blue metallic eyes. I stood up and slowly backed away but then stopped and ran forward. I stood infront of the beast with my arms on my hips. "Excuse me but this is my secret place! it can't be yours too!" The dragon chuckled and Lowered his head so it was level with me. "What you want to share with me? OKAY! But you must tell me your name!" I stroked it's nose a little. It didn't purr like a cat or wag its tail like a dog. Instead it just sat there with his eyes closed and a smile on its face. "Are you going to tell me your name and what you are then?" It's eyes snapped open making me stumble back. I landed on my butt and watched the thing transform. It turned into a human. The male species to be exact. "My name is Acnologia and I'm a dragon." I nodded and stood up again. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a human girl." Acnologia laughed and walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. "Lucy you are my daughter but you won't be seeing me for a long time." I looked up at the human dragon man who smiled down sadly. "But I already have a papa.. Why won't I see you Mr. Dragon man." Acnologia tapped his nose and smiled. "I'll tell you one day maybe! Until then wait for me, Princess." I smiled at being called a princess. Then he turned back into a dragon and took off. "DON'T WORRY MR. DRAGON MAN! I'LL WAIT!" I didn't go back home that night. Instead I looked up at the stars and waited for him. _

_After that I couldn't remember Acnologia's name or who or what he is. I could only remember me having to wait for something. _

=End of flash back in a flash back=

"... YOU TOOK FOREVER TO COME BACK! THAT'S IT I'M GIVING YOU THE SILENT TREATMENT !" And I did for 15 days. My new record for ignoring someone! But after my silent treatment I was able to forgive him because I'm not the sort of person to hold a grudge against things.. In this case I don't hold grudges against dragons. After that we really got to know each other. He soon became a father to me. 2 years had already flown by and I didn't think of Fairy Tail or Zeref once. Looking back on it now it seems really harsh... A lot more years went by us and I got into a lot of trouble. Like this one time I breathed fire when I was in dragon form on the town and everything went KABAM! ...I'm a sad excuse for a well mannered young lady.. I'M TURNING INTO THE DESTRUCTIVE NATSU! WHY NATSU WHY! WHY DID YOU ASK ME TO BE IN YOUR TEAM! WHY DID I HANG AROUND YOU SO MUCH THAT I GOT DESTRUCTIVE MYSELF! WHYY!

"LUCY! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I stepped out behind the boulder where I was hiding and made my way over to Acnologia. I held my hand up before he could say anything. "Before you say anything dad I just want to sat. IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THAT KID SAW ME IN DRAGON FORM SO I HAD TO SAY THAT I WAS GOING TO EAT HIM AND SUCK HIS BLOOD OUT SO HE WOULDN'T TELL! I'M SORRY!" I breathed out and let my arm fall to my side. Dad face-palmed then coughed to begin his explanation how I shouldn't go to the village in the dragon world because there are humans and that I'm a absolute weirdo and I'm grounded for 10 years or whatever. "Lucy you are now grounded for a year. But that's not what I was going to say you idiot.-" "THAT'S NOT NICE TO CALL YOU BELOVED DAUGHTER A IDIOT!" Dad threw his arms up in frustration "DON'T INTERRUPT ME! Your now grounded for 2 more years." I sighed and sat on the floor to sulk. "As i was going to say we are going back to the human world but we need to have disguises and what-not." I immediately stood up and smiled the biggest and silliest smile I have ever done in my life. "You mean?!" Dad nodded and he smiled as well. "Am I still grounded?!" I used my same excited voice but soon faltered when he nodded his head. "OH COME ON!" Dad laughed and began to walk to our cave to get himself disguised. I don't know why, he can just be in human form and no-one would know who he is.. Oh well. "Actions have consequences my dear Lucy remember that!" I stuck my tongue out behind his back then went to the town IN MY HUMAN FORM to work on my disguise. Yeah that's another trait I got from me former team mates.. -cough- Happy -cough- Being childish. This is something I'm least proud of... I HAT- DISLIKE YOU HAPPY! Hate is a horrible word. My real father made me realise that. Before he died I said I hated him. Now I regret it. OH MY GOD IS THAT A CLOTHES SHOP! EXCUSE ME PEOPLE, LUCY COMING THROUGH! So I need to go for something not me.. BUT IT HAS TO BE CUTE OTHERWISE I COULD NOT LIVE WITH MYSELF. Ah these clothes are so cute and-

=End of flashback=

And there you have it. Thats how I became Lai and my dad becoming Ace. That's also the story how I can be really mean and cause towns to blow up. Did I mention I'm a elemental dragon slayer? Of course I don't slay dragons. That's just mean. How about that time when- Actually nevermind.. And thats also a fragment of my childhood story I added in there. What lucky people you are. If there is people watching me.. Reading about me.. WHAT IF I'M FAMOUS AND I DON'T KNOW IT? "OMG DAD COME HERE A SEC!" Dad walked over to where I was sitting at my desk writing a letter to my mother. "What is it Lucy.. it's about 3am." I turned in my chair and faced him wide eyed. "I may be famous and not know it." Dad blinked at me for a few seconds before going back to his bedroom. "Don't wake me up ever again. AND GO TO BED!" I sighed. I thought it was a pretty serious subject to be honest.. Well goodnight Mother.

Love your amazing and maybe famous daughter, Lucy.

* * *

**Again I am soo sorry for the really late update. STUPID INTERNET! I'll try so hard to update every other day again.. if I ever did that xD Good bye minna!**


End file.
